


Kubki z herbatą

by Rednightlock



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lots of Tea, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Tea, Workplace Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednightlock/pseuds/Rednightlock
Summary: Czyli opowieść o tym, jak można zakochać się w człowieku, który zawsze nienawidził oolonga.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims/Martin Blackwood, Jonmartin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kubki z herbatą

Pozwalam sobie myśleć o Tobie przez dwie godziny każdego dnia, przy pierwszym i ostatnim kubku herbaty wypijanym w pracy. Dwie godziny to zaskakująco krótko, ba, wydają się być czwartą częścią mgnienia, gdy zerkam na Ciebie z drugiej strony pokoju. Zamykam oczy i wypuszczam myśli na błędną wędrówkę wokół kołnierzyka Twojej koszuli, wzdłuż kaskady ciemnych włosów, między którymi znaczą się powoli pierwsze strugi rtęci; jesteś przecież wciąż młody, zbyt młody na siwiznę, czy to przez ten stres? Pamięcią sunę wzdłuż złocistego łańcuszka przytrzymującego misterną oprawkę okularów, które są boleśnie proste i eleganckie, tak bardzo w twoim stylu, że nie potrafię choćby wyobrazić sobie ich na innej twarzy niż Twoja. Nawet tych kilka nieszczęsnych blizn wzdłuż linii szczęki, tych, które tak bardzo próbujesz maskować, zapuszczając włosy – nawet one wydają mi się Twoje w sposób zupełnie niewytłumaczalny, jakby były co najmniej przyrodzone, choć ich źródło kryje się przecież u podnóży budynku, w którym się znajdujemy, głęboko w ziemi. Uchylam powieki, światła jarzeniówek igrają na dnie mojego oka i potrzebuję dłuższej chwili, by zauważyć Twoje rozdrażnione spojrzenie. Nietrudno Cię zdenerwować a ja ewidentnie jestem w tym mistrzem; pewnie myślisz, że zarwałem noc i teraz próbuję odsypiać. Cóż, nie jest to dalekie od prawdy, ale jeśli spytać o powód, to właśnie Twoje oczy nawiedzające mnie w snach odbierały mi spokój.  
  


Głęboki wdech. Cisza gryzie mocniej niż wełniany sweter, którego nie wyrzuciłem z szafy tylko dlatego, że kiedyś należał do mojego dziadka. Mimowolnie przypominam sobie postać mojej matki skuloną na bujanym krześle tuż po tym, jak dowiedziała się o jego śmierci; kojarzyła mi się wtedy z wypalającą się świecą, rozgrzaną do tego stopnia, że leci przez palce, gdy próbujesz jej dotknąć. Jej twarz jakimś cudem umyka z mojej pamięci i im bardziej próbuję zatrzymać ten destrukcyjny proces, tym ciemniejszą plamą stają się moje wspomnienia. Czuję się, jakbym obserwował ją przez kalejdoskop, albo jedynie postrzegał kątem oka – gdy tylko skupiam się na konkretnym elemencie, łuku jej nosa, sprężynkach słomianych włosów, modrych oczach, tak chłodnych, jak płytki w kuchni głaszczące rozpalony policzek – rozmywa się i blaknie. Słyszę jej zawiedziony szept, jej głos pełen wyrzutu, powtarzane wielokrotnie imię, którego nie jest już posiadaczem, bo nie może już posiadać niczego. Chce o sobie przypomnieć i jestem zły, że dopiero teraz. Chcę o niej pamiętać, ale jestem zły, że nigdy nie zaznam spokoju.  
  


Wydech. Kubek jest już w połowie pusty, osad zbiera się w górnej części porcelany. Mój czas powoli dobiega końca i choćbym robił wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by sączyć napój przez kolejną godzinę, herbata jest już tak zimna, że to niemalże świętokradztwo. Upijam kolejny łyk i zaciskam palce na skraju biurka, próbując uspokoić drżenie dolnej wargi. Wolałbym się nie rozpłakać przy Tobie, a już na pewno nie teraz, kiedy i tak jesteś rozdrażniony po jakimś wyjątkowo emocjonującym zeznaniu. Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spał od miesiąca i jestem niemalże skłonny uwierzyć, że to prawda. Choć czuję łzy napływające mi do oczu i jedyne o czym marzę, to szybka ucieczka, resztką silnej woli powstrzymuję się od wstania, podejścia do Ciebie i położenia dłoni na Twoich ramionach. Jesteśmy tak blisko, błogosławieni przez gwiazdy fizyczną obecnością, z której nie mam prawa skorzystać; przestrzeń pokoju, sześcian lepkiego od kurzu powietrza, stara, drewniana podłoga, otynkowane ściany przykryte płachtą książkowych regałów, kolorowe światło wpadające przez butelkowozielone okienne witraże… Czuję się, jakbym przebywał w obliczu największej świętości, doznawał najjaśniejszego oczyszczenia, jakby woda zbierająca się na skrajach moich rzęs była efektem delirycznego, religijnego wzruszenia, nie przytłaczającego smutku.  
  


Unoszę na Ciebie wzrok i widzę, że znów pogrążyłeś się w rozmyślaniach. Ponownie zalewa mnie fala ciepła, którego tak bardzo chciałbym nie znać. Boże, ze wszystkich ciężarów na świecie, dlaczego musiałem zakochać się właśnie w Tobie? Wiem, że nie ma w tym uczuciu niczego, co byłoby dla mnie dobre, co byłoby zdrowe – jestem dla Ciebie niczym więcej niż współpracownikiem, który czasem potrafi się do czegoś przydać. Chcę móc wierzyć, że to się zmieni, że już się zmieniło, że strata Tima i Sashy i koniec tego, co choćby kojarzyło się z normalnością, zdołają jakimś cudem zbliżyć nas do siebie. Im dłużej tego oczekuję, tym bardziej się zawodzę: choć wychodzisz ze mną czasem, choć przyjmujesz herbatę, którą Ci oferuję, niejednego wieczoru mierzysz mnie takim wzrokiem zza przepaści drewnianego parkietu. Mam wrażenie, że męczy Cię moja obecność, że śmiejesz się z moich żartów jedynie z uprzejmości, bo jestem ostatnim, który został i ostatnim, który nigdy nie wyciągnął broni w Twoim kierunku. Dlaczego w ogóle przechodzi mi przez myśl, że to może wystarczyć? Jakim cudem upadłem tak nisko?  
  


Jest na to psychologiczne wyjaśnienie, oczywiście – każdy lekarz potrafił po pierwszej sesji ocenić powód mojego przybycia, rozpisać mnie na atomy, zawrzeć w kilku prostych zdaniach istotę i pochodzenie moich problemów. Najzabawniejsze było to, że choć wiedzieli o mnie praktycznie wszystko, nigdy nie potrafili mi pomóc. Dawno przestałem próbować. Noszę mój smutek przy sercu jak zadrę, wiedząc, że nie jestem w stanie z nim nic zrobić. Pozwalam temu, co jest we mnie dobre i ciepłe, przejmować kontrolę, zdając sobie zupełną sprawę z tego, jak bardzo słaby się przez to wydaję; siła to tylko przewaga nad tymi, którzy nie potrafią już dalej walczyć, a ja nie mam zamiaru budować potęgi na cudzym cierpieniu. Nazywam się Martin Blackwood i moją bronią przeciwko światu są olbrzymie dłonie i wyszczerbione kubki z herbatą.  
  


Mimo to myślę o Tobie, myślę o Tobie przerażająco często, myślę o Tobie cały czas, chociaż próbuję sobie wmawiać, że mam nad tym jakąkolwiek kontrolę, że potrafię zamknąć się w dwóch godzinach dziennie; na miłość boską, jeśli z minut, w których udaje mi się jakoś utrzymać własne myśli z daleka od ciebie da się uzbierać dwie pełne godziny, będę zaskoczony. Myślę o Tobie wybierając ubranie na następny dzień, komponując drugie śniadanie, byś nie marszczył nosa na widok gotowego jedzenia, przyglądając się roześmianym parom w parku, przystojnym mężczyznom na rowerach, kobietom o oczach z ołowiu i smukłych dłoniach. Przypominam sobie o Tobie pisząc poezję i czytając ją, a także wtedy, gdy przykładam głowę do poduszki i potrafię sobie niemalże wyobrazić, że leżysz obok mnie i nieśmiało wyciągasz do mnie ręce, chcąc, abym utulił Cię do snu. Jesteś w moich myślach gdy podlewam rośliny, gdy patrzę na zdjęcie mojej matki, gdy zrzucam ubrania przed wejściem pod prysznic, jesteś wszędzie; do tego stopnia, że zaczynam się podejrzewać o nadgorliwość, ba, o szaleństwo – czy to już perwersja, czy gardziłbyś mną, wiedząc, jak bardzo chcę umościć Ci miejsce w tym niewygodnym gnieździe mojego życia? Ta wizja przeraża mnie jeszcze bardziej niż lodowaty uścisk nieodwzajemnionych uczuć. Mężczyźni tacy jak ja rzadko kiedy faktycznie mają na to okazję. Jest nam przeznaczony chłód połowicznie pustych łóżek.  
  


– Dolać Ci ciepłej wody? Bo idę do aneksu – Nie jestem nawet pewien, w którym momencie wyrastasz przed moim biurkiem; podrywam się nerwowo, niemalże rozlewając biedne resztki herbaty, a potem zasłaniam łokciem kartki zabazgrane nieudolnymi rysunkami oczu, pająków i roślin.  
  


– Jeśli byłbyś tak miły – odpowiadam machinalnie, modląc się, żebyś nie zobaczył także tych kilku chwiejnych wersów rynsztokowej poezji. Chyba się rumienię. Dlaczego mi to proponujesz? Zawsze to ja przynoszę nam herbatę i uzupełniam kubki. Ba, zawsze odmawiasz, gdy pytam, czy chcesz.  
  


Wyciągasz dłoń, jakby niepewnie. Rozczulają mnie równiutko spiłowane i pomalowane na czarno paznokcie. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy znajdujesz na to czas, ale to, jak zadbane są Twoje ręce, jest jedną z rzeczy, która najbardziej mnie w Tobie zachwyca. Strasznie mi przykro na widok regularnych linii oparzeń i śladów ugryzień. Mam ochotę przesunąć po nich palcami.  
  


Zamiast tego podaję Ci kubek, zawieszając nieśmiało rękę w powietrzu. Ujmujesz go pewnie, a Twój kciuk sunie powoli po grzbiecie mojej dłoni. Czy robisz to celowo? Właściwie nie powinienem mieć wątpliwości – dlaczego miałoby być inaczej, skoro nie było powodu, by inicjować dłuższy kontakt? Mimowolnie unoszę oczy i nasz wzrok krzyżuje się na sekundę; jestem prawie pewien, że widzę na twoich policzkach trochę ciemniejszy kolor, ale może to gra świateł? Unosisz kącik ust, czy wyobraźnia płata mi figle? Uśmiecham się na wszelki wypadek, jakby odruchowo i nim się obejrzę jest już po wszystkim, mkniesz do wyjścia, otulając się mocniej materiałem zbyt dużego swetra. Niechcący trzaskasz drzwiami zostawiając mnie samego z rozkołatanym sercem i czerwienią barwiącą twarz.  
  


Dopisuję kolejne wersy i oczekuję twojego powrotu. Jak zawsze, choć tym razem chyba jest we mnie trochę mniej samotności niż zwykle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nastawiam wodę. Nie jestem właściwie pewien, dlaczego wciąż nie zainwestowaliśmy w elektryczny czajnik – Elias wstrzymuje się od przeciążania budżetu, czy uparłeś się, że woda ugotowana na gazowej kuchence ma lepszy smak? Nie mam pojęcia, a najzabawniejsze jest to, że obie opcje wydają się prawdopodobne. Uśmiecham się półgębkiem, zdmuchując płomień zapałki, a potem opieram się plecami o blat kuchennej szafki, by wyjrzeć za okno. Jest już dość późno: słońce chyli się ku zachodowi, ostatnie pary wędrujące ulicami rozstają się przed odrapanymi drzwiami podupadających kamienic, lekkie podmuchy wiatru łaskoczą zielonkawe warkocze listeczków wierzb, które tulą się jedna do drugiej, poupychane na półkolistych klombach. Oto serce Londynu, moje serce, wiecznie zmęczony krajobraz starego, zasypiającego powoli miasta. Jakże bliska mi jest ta opieszałość w szykowaniu się do snu, jakże bliska jest eufonia ciszy, która następuje, gdy ostatnia żółta taksówka dotoczy się do garażu. Myślę o czasach, w których uśmiechały się do mnie dziewczyny z telefonicznych budek, o czasach, gdy sam odprowadzałem jedną z nich do maleńkiego mieszkanka na strychu.  
  


Czuję się przytłaczająco staro. Może nawet nie staro – technicznie rzecz biorąc jestem w kwiecie wieku, ale cóż mi po liczbach, skoro blizny zastępują zmarszczki i mnożą się w równie zawrotnym tempie, co wszystkie moje niepewności i strachy. Myślę, że odpowiednim określeniem na mój stan jest najzwyczajniejsze w świecie bycie przerażająco zmęczonym. Sypiam niewiele, bo ten kłąb splątanych myśli i wspomnień umieszczony boską ręką między moimi uszami zawsze przypomina mi słodkim szeptem, że to może być ostatni raz. Kawy już nie pijam, zupełnie przestała mi smakować. Rozlubowałem się za to w opieraniu głowy na splecionych dłoniach i spoglądaniu przez okno. Musisz zapewne narzekać w myślach na to, jak okropnie się rozleniwiłem; jest mi aż wstyd, jak podły potrafiłem być dla Ciebie wcześniej, biorąc pod uwagę mój obecny stan, a Twój poprzedni. Przyłapuję się na mimowolnym zerkaniu w Twoją stronę, gdy płomyczki Twych oczu przygasają, pilnie wtulone w błękitne światło monitora.  
  


Jest coś niezwykłego w tych chwilach, w których mogę spoglądać na Ciebie niedostrzeżony – może tylko ten dreszczyk perspektywy bycia przyłapanym, a może coś więcej, czego jeszcze nie umiem zrozumieć? Trzymam się tego uczucia jak Tezeusz błądzący w głębinach labiryntu, jakbym był pewien, że rozwikłanie tej zagadki pozwoli mi pojąć samego siebie, a raczej to, co ze mnie zostało. Może właśnie tyle jest we mnie z człowieka, tyle, ile niesie na sobie ta cieniutka, pełna supełków niteczka.  
  


Jest pewna słodycz w Twoim obliczu, gdy się nie uśmiechasz. Łatwo to opacznie zrozumieć: lubię Twój uśmiech, sposób, w jaki Twoje wargi rozpękają się na dwoje; przypominają mi się wtedy jabłka, które moja babcia potrafiła łamać gołymi dłońmi. Kpię potem z samego siebie za to pretensjonalne porównanie, podobnie jak z tego, że chciałbym przypisać Ci zapach cynamonu, waniliowego olejku albo czegoś równie pięknego i zupełnie nienaturalnego. Pachniesz proszkiem do prania, głównie. Czasem szamponem, raz w tygodniu wodą kolońską, wtedy, gdy skraje Twoich policzków zdobią lekkie nacięcia, skutek niewprawnego posługiwania się maszynką. Nie potrafię uznać tego za powód do śmiechu – golenie przerasta mnie do tej pory. Może jednak jesteśmy w czymś do siebie podobni.  
  


W każdym razie, jest coś niezwykłego w Twoim obliczu, gdy się nie uśmiechasz. Nie żebym wątpił w Twą szczerość czy pomocność, ale wtedy, gdy się nad czymś skupiasz, albo rozmyślasz – wtedy wydajesz mi się najspokojniejszy. I budzi się we mnie coś, co nieśmiało nazywam czułością, choć trudno mi nazwać to uczucie, tak nowe i nieporównywalne; przypominam sobie wielkie romanse, przez które niegdyś przebrnąłem, poszukuję w nich fizycznych opisów, które podzielałyby mój stan, czasem porównuję wszystko z Georgie i nagle zaczynam rozumieć te mimowolne drżenia kącików ust, ciepło kumulujące się w policzkach, lekkie kołysanie dłoni.  
  


Oto jest wielka słodycz zetkniętych niechcący spojrzeń, pocieranie porcelany, którą niedawno gładziły Twoje dłonie, telepatyczny szept nawołujący do odrzucenia tej przeklętej bariery puchatego dywanu. Usiądźmy na nim, na tyle blisko, bym słyszał Cię bez podnoszenia głosu; pozwól moim okularom odpocząć na piersi, bym mógł patrzeć na Ciebie z odległości wyciągniętych ramion. Jak łatwo jest myśleć o tych prośbach, jakże trudno przybliżyć się choćby o krok do ich realizacji. Co prawda wiem, że czułeś kiedyś coś do mnie – może i jestem uczuciową ofermą, ale niektóre znaki także ja umiem odczytać, a Tim swego czasu zwykł rzucać mi wyjątkowo mordercze spojrzenia, gdy nie szczędziłem Ci zgryźliwych uwag – ale jak mógłbym wierzyć, że owe uczucie zdołało przetrwać mój chłód i zobojętnienie? Zresztą, jak mógłbym w ogóle rościć sobie prawa do zbliżenia się do Ciebie, biorąc pod uwagę, jak męczącą rutyną karmiłem Cię do tej pory?  
  


Śpiewny gwizd czajnika odrywa mnie od wyrzutów sumienia. Wyłączam gaz i napełniam kubki, pilnując, by poziom wody nie przekroczył linii znaczonej brązowym osadem. Po chwili namysłu dosypuję szczyptę listków do obu naczyń, wiedząc, że wolisz, gdy herbata jest mocna. Dziwi mnie, że to pamiętam – a może raczej dotyka mnie nagłe zaskoczenie? Czy mam prawo się temu dziwić, skoro spędzamy ze sobą prawie każdy dzień? Ujmuję porcelanę w dłonie i wracam do pokoju, gasząc światło czubkiem nosa (plus: poprawiam przy okazji okulary. Minus: gdyby ktoś mnie widział, wyglądałoby to bardzo głupio). Idąc, szuram z lekka stopami po podłodze, wiedząc, że trzymam właśnie w rękach twój ulubiony kubek – świąteczny, z bałwankiem otulonym szalikiem i miejscem na ciastko. Dostałeś go od Sashy i gdybym go zbił, chyba nie wybaczyłbym sobie do samej śmierci.  
  


Gdy wchodzę w końcu do naszego pokoju, pochylasz się nad jakimiś papierami; kreślisz po nich jaskraworóżowym flamastrem, Twoje brwi zbiegły się tuż nad nosem w wyrazie nieskończonego skupienia, a ta urocza, ukochana seria zmarszczek tuż nad nimi sprawia, że mimowolnie się uśmiecham.  
  


Może właśnie ten widok sprawia, że odważam się w końcu zrobić pierwszy krok. Myślę, że jestem Ci to winien.  
  


– Chwila przerwy? – pytam, sadowiąc się wygodnie na dywanie; wyciągam kubek w twoją stronę, próbując utrzymać kąciki ust w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej znalazły się dzięki Tobie. Zerkasz na mnie niepewnie, jakby podejrzliwie, ale faktycznie wstajesz od biurka i zaczynasz grzebać w szufladzie. Gdy siadasz tuż obok mnie, oczywiście po turecku (nie wiem, jakim cudem nie bolą Cię przy tym nogi czy plecy; jeśli ja nie wyprostuję choć jednej, zaraz całe ciało przypomina mi drętwieniem o tym, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzi), zauważam w twojej dłoni paczkę żelków, tych w kształcie robaków. Mimowolnie parskam cichym śmiechem.  
  


– No co? – pytasz, rumieniąc się lekko, a ja ocieram łezkę.  
  


– Potrafisz jeszcze spojrzeć na cokolwiek przypominającego robaka nie myśląc o Jane Prentiss? – Biorę w dłoń jednego z nich, szturcham go palcem, nim zaczynam gryźć. – Myślałem, że to dość traumatyczne.  
  


Uśmiechasz się, dzięki bogom – przez chwilę panikowałem w myślach, że błądzę po tematach zbyt kruchych dla moich niezgrabnych, ogromnych stóp. Znam Cię tak długo. Jakim cudem jest między nami tyle lęku? Czy gdybym lubił cię mniej, i on magicznie by wyparował? A może gdybym mniej chciał, abyś Ty lubił mnie?  
  


– To prawda. Uznaję to za formę terapii – odpowiadasz, a chwilę potem zielonożółty giętki robaczek ginie między twoimi wargami, utopiony zaraz w porcji herbaty. – Odczulanie, wiesz.  
  


Jakże niewiele jest rzeczy, których teraz nie wiem, ale trzymam się w ryzach tuż przy maleńkich kopułach twoich włosów. Oto jest święta granica, która pozwala mi zachować prywatność. Oto jest święta granica, która przypomina mi, że jestem człowiekiem.  
  


– Całkiem sporo się tego nazbierało. – Spoglądasz na mnie niepewnie, więc nabieram napoju w usta, by zyskać chwilę; odrobinę za dużo, jest wciąż gorący. Robię wszystko, by się nie skrzywić. – Rzeczy do odczulania.  
  


Na Twojej twarzy rozbłyska zrozumienie, a zaraz potem żal. Wiem, panie Blackwood. Nie ma dla mnie większego smutku niż świadomość tego, że składamy się z ran. Byliśmy kiedyś tacy gładcy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trudno namierzyć konkretny moment, w którym ich dłonie się łączą. Wpierw otulają się jedynie małe palce, jako dowód obietnicy, że skoro już zostali sami, to zostaną do końca – oczywiście nikt nie wypowiada jej na głos. Tkwi w ustach, słona i gorąca, ale nie ma słów, które byłyby w stanie ją nazwać. Łzami gromadzi się w kącikach oczu.  
  


Później kolejno, niczym małe płotki z kości, splatają się kolejne palce, aż wnętrza dłoni Jona toną w rękach Martina, ogromnych jak bochenki chleba, skropionych piegami. Obaj wyobrażają sobie, jakby to było, gdyby je wszystkie ucałować. Obaj myślą, że jeszcze przyjdzie na to czas.  
  


Teraz jest cisza. Szumny oddech ptaków za oknem, parawany cienia rozstawiane przez ostatnie promienie słońca, rozmokłe liście herbaty opadające miazgą na dno kubków. Każdy głośniejszy dźwięk zatapia się w spojrzeniu mężczyzn, którzy nie odrywają od siebie wzroku. Wyglądają, jakby byli ślepi przez wiele lat i doznawali teraz na nowo uroków wszechświata. Martin uśmiecha się lekko, pozwalając, aby dłonie tonące w jego rękach przeniosły się na przedramiona, ba, nawet twarz; sam ściąga okulary Jona, pozwala, by oparły się o jego pierś. Myśli nieskończenie o tym, jak bardzo chciałby go pocałować, ale pozwala, by ta myśl pozostała tu jeszcze chwilę, spokojna i czuła. Ukochał go powoli, dlaczego miałby zrywać się w galopie teraz, gdy zamknął go już w swoich sidłach? Czci spokój jego oddechu, rozluźniające się powoli kończyny, głowę wysuwającą się z głębin szyi – tak podobną do uroczej główki ptaka. I te oczy, olbrzymie oczy, których brąz nieubłaganie zatapiał się w oceanie zieleni, oczy, w których widzi teraz swoje odbicie, odbicie chłopca – nie, odbicie mężczyzny, odbicie mężczyzny o wielkich dłoniach, który nie jest już sam.  
  


Jon myśli, że nic nie dorównuje niezwykłości w obliczu Martina Blackwooda, gdy ten patrzy na niego w taki sposób, unosząc głowę z dawką dumy, która nie jest pychą. I nie nazywa tego uczucia, bo nie ma słowa, które by je objęło. Oto jest on, na ponów żywy, choć wyglądający, jakby zaraz miał znów zstąpić w grób, o lodowatych, pałąkowatych dłoniach, wystających kolanach i wypadających, przerażająco siwych włosach. Oto jest on, wysoki i silny jak stare drzewo, a jednocześnie tak młody, słodki i rześki, o ramionach splamionych plamami sepii, poszarpanych ze stresu skórkach przy paznokciach i uśmiechu przypominającym połamane jabłka. Nie ma języka, który nadałby im imię. Jest tylko puchaty dywan i puste kubki z herbatą i roześmiane wargi, i zapach proszku do prania zmieszany z wonią starych ksiąg.  
  


I nic więcej nie trzeba.

**Author's Note:**

> Dzięki za przeczytanie, mam nadzieję, że Ci się podobało. <3


End file.
